


Seasons change

by Oshusta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arctic-fox Stiles, Fluff, Full were shift, Full-Shift, Humour, M/M, Mischief, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, Scent Marking, Seasonal shift, Sort Of, Stiles never listens, Wolf Derek, Wolf Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshusta/pseuds/Oshusta
Summary: Even if Derek is one of the pack seniors, Stiles would appreciate a little respect, even if he never listens. Also, he would like not to be pressed against a cold wall after he's just shifted with the winter's end, thank you very much!(Full shift! AU)





	Seasons change

_Stiles,_ Derek indicated, _careful._

Stiles flicked his tail dismissively, trotting past the wolf onto the fallen tree. It seemed rather sturdy to him, as he tested it with his weight. He turned back to glance at Derek who was eyeing him warily, waiting for him to fall and hurt himself.

He was worrying over nothing! Stiles would be fine, he was sure of it. He continued to step forward along the fallen tree, careful as to not apply too much pressure on the bark with his small paws.

 Hah! He was almost at the end, and no qualms. Confidently, Stiles did a leap forward, and twisted around to Derek; _See, there’s nothing to worry about!_

His paw slipped on the frozen bark, his side crashing into the trunk. He scrabbled desperately to get a grip to pull himself up, but they slipped. He fell, an alarmed bark from Derek echoing in his ears before he experienced a cool, soft landing.

 Stiles was certain there was metres of snow underneath him, so there wasn’t any danger. He wriggled around in the snow, and moments later, Derek’s looming figure appeared above him with an unimpressed glower.

 Stiles ducked his head sheepishly, then tilted his head in question. Derek caved in and leaned down, his mouth closing around Stiles’ scruff and pulling him out of the drift of snow. He gave a final glare at Stiles, before turning to continue their route to the Den.

 Stiles experienced a mouthful of tail-fur as Derek’s hit him in the face, and he hacked. Derek snorted in amusement, and Stiles followed behind him indignantly, racing to keep up.

 He bounded to Derek’s side, and kept his steps quick to keep pace with the wolf.

Derek gave him a sideward glance. _Silly fox._

 _I resent that._ Stiles sniffed snootily, raising his head higher. His ears swivelled around as Derek scoffed, and he paused to growl playfully at the older canine creature.

Derek paused to let out a small growl too. _We’ve wasted enough time travelling already!_

Stiles bent his back into a crouch. _Respect isn’t a waste of time, old dog!_

Derek turned to glance at him sharply, pale hazel eyes unimpressed.

  _Come get me!_ Stiles yipped, and bounced forward, Derek’s paws just missing him. He barked in triumph and continued to leap forward through the snow, his lighter weight making it easier for him to manoeuvre through the snow. Derek was powerful in his size and strength, but he wasn’t as fast as Stiles in the thick snow, that was certain. Stiles was just appreciative he had one advantage, honestly.

He could feel Derek’s hot breath on his heels, so he resorted to zig zagging between the trees, and a glance back over his shoulder told him that Derek had fallen slightly behind, but pursued him nevertheless.

Derek’s breathless bark caught him off guard, having an air of command to it, and he skidded to a halt, just as the wolf flew over him, completely missing Stiles and surpassing him. He dug his fore-paws in the snow, and swung his body around to face Stiles again, a mischievous glint _finally_ shining in his eyes.

Stiles barked, crouching, ready for attack, and Derek hurtled forward, barrelling him into the ground with his superior strength. Stiles flailed, startled, his hind paws scrabbling at Derek’s belly fur. 

Derek stared down at him, panting, a pleased look on his face. _Got you._

 _About time!_ Stiles nipped, and Derek growled down at him, leaning down to snuffle into Stiles’ neck fur. He wriggled, but a sturdy, black paw kept him firmly in place. Derek was scent-marking him, and he wasn’t going to let him go with completing his task.

With the snow, scents ran off the packs body more often, which made Derek scent mark more frequently. Stiles also thought that Derek like his thick, white fur.

  _Stop! Stop!_ Stiles yipped hysterically, wriggling more frantically. Derek pressed his nose further into Stiles’ neck fur before withdrawing, and stepping away, letting Stiles stand.

 _This isn’t over,_ Derek warned, eyes wide. Darn, Stiles wasn’t going to get off easy, was he?

Stiles hopped to his paws and shook out his fur, melted snow flying from his fur. Some flew onto Derek’s nose, and he sat down in surprise, appearing affronted. Stiles flicked his ears in acknowledgement before trotting past the wolf.

 

***

 

The one thing Stiles hated about the different perspectives of the Shift, was the different priorities. When he was a fox, he didn’t think it was a big deal to be seen naked when he Shifted back to human, until he was, well, a human again.

So, he’d always have to cover his junk and run away while he did.

Of course, everyone else Shifted before him, having the experience to do so quickly, but Stiles always found himself stuck after the long winter and it always took him a bit longer.

Fortunately for him, Scott had thrown a blanket over him whilst he was in the midst the Shift, and as soon as he was human again, he was extremely grateful. “Thanks, Scottie.” He said breathlessly, sore and worn out.

He wrapped it around himself as he stood up, humble as ever, and averted his eyes from wandering over to where Derek was leaning with his leg propped against the wall, arms crossed.

“Here are your clothes.” Scott handed him the clothes, and Stiles nodded before racing off to his room in the house they shared.

 He barely had his trousers on before Derek barged into the room, following a brisk knock. What was the point of knocking if you didn’t wait for the reply?

Then his back was meeting the wall again, being pressed against him by a dominating wolf.

Derek placed his warm hand against Stiles’ bare torso, and leant forward to speak into his ear. “I told you we weren’t finished.”

“Yeah, sure you did.” Stiles grumbled, arching into Derek’s touch and resting his head against the wall.

 Derek’s nose trailed down his neck and buried into the crook where it met his shoulder, inhaling his scent greedily.

 “Derek, darling, I’m still half naked and the wall is fucking cold.”

Derek growled, nibbling into his neck and he inhaled a sharp breath, unused to the sensation after the long winter season.

 “Damn it, either get me off or let me get dressed.” Stiles demanded in a gruff voice, pressing into Derek as much as he could to get away from the freezing surface.

 Much to his disappointment, Derek pulled him away from the wall and let him have his space to pull a t-shirt on.

 Derek smirked at Stiles disgruntled expression. “We’ll have time for that later. Get dressed.”

 "Aye, aye, Captain,” Stiles grumbled, but allowed himself a small smile when Derek wasn’t looking.

 When he was a fox he forgot how fun it could be to banter like this.

 They had a bright year ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I whipped up in my spare time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
